Punishman
by KrYstlfeii
Summary: jaemin tak menyangka akan mendapat hukuman licik dari member lainnya karena beberapa kali menolak tantangan yang mereka berikan. #nomin #nctdream


Pagi hari ini mereka para member nct dream sedang bersantai di drom,menikmati hari tanpa jadwal tampil atau pemotretan satupun. Merasa bosan hanya duduk di depan tv terus menerus sendari tadi si maknae pun mengusulkan sebuah permainan yang terlihat biasa namun menyenangkan bagi mereka. DoD. Atau kepanjangannya Dare or Dare. Itu adalah permainan favorite mereka sekali, melihat teman temannya memakai pakaian aneh, mencicipi rasa makanan yang tak wajar atau yang lainnya adalah saat-saat membahagiakan bagi member. Kapan lagi mereka bisa menikmati ekspresi aneh teman-temannya itu.

Mark menyuruh adik-adiknya itu untuk duduk melingkar dan menaruh sebuah botol di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Siapa duluan?"

"Aku hyung" ucap jisung semangat.

Jisung memutarkan botol itu lalu botol itu berhenti dan mengarah ke chenle.

"Chenle cium aku" perintah jisung.

Chenle kaget dengan tantangan jisung yang tidak biasa bagi dirinya ini.

Mata nya yang sipit itu sedikit melebar sekarang.

"Cepat!" chenlepun merangkak pelan mendekati jisung lalu mengecup singkat pipi sang magnae.

"Hey siapa bilang dipipi. Aku inginnya disini" jisung menunjuk bibirnya.

"Ya jisung!" protes chenle.

"Cepat zhong chenle!" kali ini mark yang bersuara. Jisung bersmirk ria setelah tau jika mark mendukung tantangan yang sangat menguntungkan dirinya ini.

Dengan terpaksa chenlepun menyanggupi tantangan itu.

"Lanjut?"

Chenle memutar botol itu lagi. Dan kali ini yang kena adalah haechan.

"Tunggu sebentar" chenle sedikit berlari kekamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu lalu dengan cepat kembali duduk disana.

"Hyung pakai ini" chenle menyodorkan sebuah liptint berwarna merah pada haechan.

"Aku tidak mau le, itu memalukan" tolak haechan.

"Harus mau hyung! Lagian hanya kita bertujuh disini, kenapa harus malu?"

Haechan merutuki sikap chenle yang mendadak menyebalkan seperti ini.

"Hah baiklah, tapi aku tak tahu cara memakainya"ucap haechan polos.

"Nana hyung bantu haechan memakainya!" entah kenapa chenle sekarang seperti sedang yaja time saja. Ia memerintah para member sesuka hati seperti ia yang tertua saja.

"Hey kenapa kau menyuruhku? Kau kira aku tau?"

"Kau tau hyung, aku sering melihatmu menggunakan ini saat berpergian dengan jaehyun hyung"

"Ish" jaemin berdecak kesal. Ia menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah sekarang. Kenapa chenle harus membocorkan rahasianya didepan teman-temannya ini? Kan jaemin malu.

"Sini.. Mendekat haechan" jaemin menyuruh haechan untuk mendekatkan, untuk mempermudah ia memasang liptint merah tadi.

"Wow nana, aku baru tahu kau andal dalam make up" ucap jeno yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan keras di bahunya.

"Diam kau lee jeno!"

"Sudah~"

Sekarang mata para member tertuju pada haechan.

Jisung hampir tertawa melihat betapa merahnya bibir haechan sekarang.

Chenle juga hampir saja menertawakan hasil dari tantangannya kepada haechan barusan.

Sementara member lainnya hanya terdiam memandang haechan yang benar-benar tak cocok memakai make up secara berlebihan. Tidak seperti jaemin. Member lain sudah terbiasa melihat jaemin yang memakai liptint merah, karena wajahnya itu tidak terlihat norak walaupun menggunakan warna merah sekalipun.

"Lanjut"

Haechan dengan kesalnya memutar botol itu.

Dan berhenti di mark.

"Mark buka bajumu"

"Hanya itu?"tanya mark dengan tampang meremehkan.

"Cepat"

Dan sedetik kemudian. Haechan, chenle, dan jaemin menganga melihat abs mark yang sudah terbentuk disana.

Mark tersenyum bangga melihat ekspresi haechan, chenle, dan jaemin yang sepertinya mengagumi perut kotak-kotaknya.

Permainanpun berlanjut kembali,

"Akhirnya kau kena jaemin" suara haechan.

"Ingat chan, yang memberiku tantangan itu mark bukan kau!"

Jaemin langsung kesal melihat haechan yang semangat sekali ingin mengerjainya.

"Baiklah" senyum evil haechanpun luntur.

"Kau saja yang memberinya tantangan chan-ie"

Ucapan mark barusan membuat haechan semangat kembali.

"Jaemin pakai ini" haechan melemparkan sebuah hotpans berwarna hitam yang berukuran sangat kecil dan mungkin akan pas-passan di tubuh jaemin.

"Itu celana perempuan, aku tidak mau" jaemin melempar kembali hotpants itu ke haechan.

"Jaemin ini tantangan, jadi kau harus melakukannya"

"Tidak mau!"

"Jaem--

"Tidak mau"

"Nana hyung ayolah~"

"Tidak"

Semua member membujuknya untuk menyanggupi tantangan itu namun jaemin tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya.

Ia tak ingin menahan malu untuk kedua kalinya didepan mereka.

"Oh baiklah, lanjutkan saja" mark tak mau permainan ini berhenti karena jaemin yang menolak tantangan haechan.

Jaemin memutar botol itu, dan berhenti di chenle

"Makan 3 buah lemon ini"

Jaemin tau chenle paling tidak suka ah atau lebih tepatnya tidak kuat memakan makanan yang asam, apalagi lemon. Dan parahnya jaemin menyuruhnya untuk memakan tiga lemon itu. Jangankan 3 lemon satu lemon saja chenle tak sanggup.

Lihatlah wajahnya yang sudah memerah menahan asamnya lemon itu.

"Awas kau hyung" umpat chenle disela-sela memakan lemonnya, air matanya pun telah mengalir di pipi putihnya. Member lain sontak tertawa melihat wajah chenle yang sangat memalukan sekarang.

Lemon itupun akhirnya habis. Dan ini saaatnya balas dendam

Chenle berharap botol itu mengarah ke jaemin, karena ia ingin balas dendam, tapi ternyata botol itu malah mengarah ke jeno,

Chenle tetap tersenyum senang, ia mempunyai rencana yang lebih baik dari pada memberi tantangan pada jaemin.

"Jeno hyung, kau harus memilih antara jaemin hyung atau renjun ge yang ingin kau beri kissmark di lehernya"

Jisung menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, ternyata tampang polos chenle hanya diluar saja, tidak berlaku untuk otaknya yang ternyata sudah kotor.

Jeno diam untuk menentukan siapa yang ingin ia pilih.

Dilain sisi, jaemin terus berharap agar jeno tak memilih dirinya. Apa yang akan ia katakan jika fansnya bertanya tentang tanda keunguan di lehernya nanti.

"Nana"

"WHAT THE FU--

"Tidak ada penolakan kali ini"

Jeno dengan cepat mendekatkan tubuhnya pada jaemin yang sekarang sudah terlihat ketakutan.

"Kau tidak akan mati hanya dengan di beri kissmark na" jaemin melemparkan bantal ke haechan sebagai hadiah dari ucapannya yang terdengar menjengkelkan.

Jaemin menahan bahu jeno ketika pria bermata sipit itu sudah siap untuk membuat tanda di leher jenjangnya.

"Jen" jaemin memohon agar jeno tak usah melakukan dare gila dari chenle. Namun sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada jaemin. Jeno malah mendorong tubuh jaemin hingga pria mungil itu terlentang dengan jeno diatasnya,

"Eunghmm" jeno langsung menyerang leher jaemin. Karena terkejut jaeminpun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sebuah suara laknat yang bisa saja keluar dari mulutnya,

Slurp

Jeno tak langsung menciptakan tanda itu, melainkan ia menggoda jaemin dulu dengan menjilat lehernya yang merupakan bagian sensitif jaemin. Kaki jaemin bergerak gelisah, ia mencoba mendorong tubuh jeno, namun tak bisa.

"Jen.. Eungh" jaemin meringis merasakan hisapan jeno yang kuat di lehernya. Sementara jisung sibuk menutupi mata chenle yang dianggap masih polos.

"Ya! Jisung harusnya aku yang menutup matamu" protes chenle.

"Kau masih polos hyung!"

"Kalau aku polos, untuk apa aku memberi tantangan itu pada jeno"

"Eh iya juga ya"

"Jenhh.. Kau sudah membuatnya lebih dari tiga eughh" ucap jaemin disela desahannya.

"Hey jeno jangan mengambil kesempatan di dalam kesempitan" mark tak terima melihat jeno seperti sangat bernafsu sekali dengan pria manis dibawahnya.

"Cukup hyung" chenle menghentikannya.

Jeno berhenti dan beralih memutarkan botol itu kembali.

"Jaemin kau kena" chenle dan haechan terlihat bersemangat sekali. Sedangkan jaemin tertunduk lemas, ia masih kaget dengan perlakuan jeno pada lehernya barusan.

"Pakai ini!" chenle menunjukkan sebuah pakaian red velvet pada era ice cream cake dan sebuah wig panjang berwarna coklat.

"Dari mana kau dapat itu le?"

"Aku meminjamnya pada irene sunbae"

"Tidak mau, itu memalukan"

"Oh yasudah, akan ku ganti tantangannya."

"Bagus! Kalau bisa jangan yang seperti ini lagi"

"Buka pakaianmu sekarang!"

"Chenle kau gila?"

"Tidak.

Jadi kau memilih untuk memakai ini atau membuka pakaianmu hyung?"

"Tidak untuk kedua-duanya"

"Dasar tak asik" chenle mencibir. Jaemin hanya menatapnya sinis.

Permaianan itu terus berlanjut hingga dua jam kemudian. Dan selama permainan itu berlangsung, jaemin selalu saja menolak tantangan yang mereka berikan. Jaemin mengatakan tantangan mereka itu sering tak masuk akal dan akan membuatnya malu sendiri.

"Aku mulai bosan. Sepertinya ini berakhir sampai disini saja" ujar mark yang disambut kekecewaan member lainnya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" jaemin malah tersenyum senang dan beranjak dari sana untuk kembali kekamar.

Namun hal itu tak terlaksana karena sebuah tangan yang menahannya dan membuatnya kembali terduduk disana.

"Ini memang berakhir untuk mereka, tapi tidak untukmu Nana"mark mendekatkan wajahnya pada jaemin lalu melumat bibir jaemin sekilas.

"Hyung!!" jaemin ingin protes tapi tangannya ditahan oleh jeno dan jisung yang berada di sampingnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Menghukummu karena sudah menolak semua tantangan"

"Hey mark hyung, ini hanya sebuah permaianan kenapa kau sampai ingin menghukumku? Lagian saat diawal tadi kau tak bilang akan ada hukuman?"

"Diam Dan ikuti saja nana!, aku yakin kau menikmatinya nanti"

Markpun menampilkan senyum miringnya yang membuat jaemin takut sekarang.

"Haechan tolong ambilkan kotak biru dikamarku"

Haechan dengan cepat menuruti perintah mark.

Jisung mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kotak itu dan sekarang ia menunjukkannya kepada jaemin.

"Hyung jangan!!!" jaemin berteriak histeris saat jeno dengan sekali tarik melepaskan celana beserta dalaman yang jaemin kenakan.

"Benda ini akan memuaskanmu nana hyung, aku yakin kau suka"

Suara berat jisung terdengar sangat mengerikan bagi jaemin ditambah lagi sekarang si magnae itu dengan kurang ajarnya menjilati paha dalam jaemin.

Jaemin menutup matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, keringat dinginpun sudah mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Jisung nghh berhentihhh"

Jisung menurutinya, dia memang berhenti sekarang namun tangannya berusaha memasukkan vibrator berukuran besar itu kedalam hole sempit milik jaemin, hingga membuat jaemin meneteskan liquid beningnya.

"Hiks.. Ini menyakitkan ji, tolong keluarkan" mohon jaemin.

"Sepertinya aku harus keluar dari sini" gumam haechan setelah melihat kondisi mereka yang mendadak menjadi seperti ini.

Renjun dan chenle pun mengikuti langkah haechan yang berniat ingin berjalan-jalan keluar drom saja dari pada menyaksikan adegan panas yang tak baik dilihat oleh matanya.

"Tidak akan nana, ini hukumanmu" jeno menekan tombol medium di remote vibrator itu.

Jaemin menggeliat gelisah, ia tak tahan dengan sensasi yang diciptakan benda laknat itu. Keluar masuk secara beraturan di lubanganya membuat jaemin tak kuat untuk menahan desahannya.

"Keluarkan suaramu baby~" mark mengelus pipi putih jaemin. Jaemin menutup matanya erat.

"Hyung nhhh hentikan eumhm" jeno langsung meraup bibir merah jaemin agar si manis tak mengeluarkan protesnya lagi. Sementara mark dan jisung sibuk memainkan nipple jaemin yang sudah menegang.

Jaemin benar-benar tak sadar sekarang dirinya sudah tak mengenakan apapun ditubuhnya.

"Arghh ji,jangan lakukan itu ughh" jaemin tampa sengaja menarik surai hitam jeno karena kaget pada jisung yang tiba-tiba memasukkan benda kebanggaan jaemin di dalam mulutnya

"Nana kau tak perlu berkata berhenti pada jisung, aku tahu kalau kau menikmati itu" bisik jeno. Jaemin menggeleng kuat,

"Ti-dak akhh jenohh" sekarang apa lagi? Jaemin merasakan nipplenya digigit dengan kuat oleh jeno hingga menghasilkan rasa perih disana.

Mark sedikit menjauh dari sana dan sekarang hanya berdiam diri memperhatikan jaemin yang sibuk ber'main' bersama jeno dan jisung, ah lebih tepatnya ia sedang dijadikan 'mainan' oleh keduanya.

Merasa tak puas mendengar suara desahan jaemin, markpun kembali menaikkan kecepatan benda itu menjadi maksimal.

"Ahhh mark hyunghhh"

Oh God! Itu yang dinanti nantikannya. Dan sekarang bagian selatan tubuhnya sudah membesar dengan sempurna.

"Mark hyunghh tolong nhh keluarkan ben-dahh sialan ituhhh"

Ucap jaemin dengan susah payah.

"Tidak akan nana, sebelum kau memintaku untuk menggantikan posisi benda itu"

Jeamin terdiam, sepertinya ia akan habis hari ini.

Jisung juga semakin gencar memainkan benda kebanggaan jaemin di dalam mulutnya.

"Ahh ji nhh sunghhh hen- tikan arggg"

"Sial, aku sudah tak tahan lagi" mark mengumpat sambil menurunkan celananya sendiri, dan sekarang menampilkan juniornya yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna.

Mark sudah memposisikan penisnya didepan lubang sempit jaemin.

Jeno yang melihat itu sesungguhnya tidak terima. ia ingin menjadi yang pertama memasuki jaemin bukannya mark.

"Persiapkan dirimu baby, aku tak bisa bermain lembut" mark menunjukkan smirk paling menakutkan dimata jaemin.

Setelah itu jaemin merasakan bibirnya kembali dilumat dengar kasar oleh mark.

Jaemin menangis sekarang, dirinya sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Otaknya pun tak dapat lagi mencerna hal-hal yang dilakukan teman-temannya ini.

"Akhh hyung" jaemin memekik kesakitan saat ujung penis Mark mencoba memasukinya, setelah dikeluarkannya vibrator sialan itu.

Jeno mengambil alih bibir jaemin. Kali ini jeno hanya menyesap lebut rasa bibir pria bermarga Na ini.

Rasa bersalah pun hinggap dihati jeno ketika melihat air mata jaemin yang mengalir di pipinya.

Jaemin menatap manik kelam jeno dengan penuh harap,

Harapan jaemin satu-satunya adalah meminta bantuan pada jeno. Jaemin tahu diantara ketiga pria yang ada di sini hanya jenolah yang selalu bisa diandalkan.

Dan tak lama setelah itu sebuah panggilanpun masuk ke ponsel jeno. Jeno terpaksa menghentikan aktivitasnya itu.

Sesaat setelah mengangkat panggilan itu jeno melemparkan senyum menawannya pada jaemin. Jaemin yang melihat itu sedikit bingung, namun dalam hatinya berdoa semoga itu adalah pertanda baik.

"Mark hyung dan jisung, kalian ada pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah hari ini. Meneger jung barusan mengabariku."

Mark tak menghiraukan perkataan jeno barusan ia masih sibuk mengerjai tubuh jaemin.

"Kapan?" tanya jisung.

"20 menit dari sekarang" jeno menunjukkan eyes smilenya.

"Oh shit"

mark malah menambah kecepatannya agar dirinya cepat tuntas dan bisa dengan segera membersihkan diri untuk menuju tempat pemotretan.

Jaemin menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat hingga berdarah. Rasanya sangat sakit, tapi juga nikmat secara bersamaan.

Tapi tetap saja rasa sakit itu lebih mendominasi.

Sementara jisung sudah lebih dulu ke kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan hasratnya sendiri.

"Hyung.. Aku inginhhh kelu-- ahhh"

Tubuh jaemin menggeliat hebat saat mark dengan gencar menumbuk titik yang membuat jaemin ingin mendesah keras.

"Akhhh" keduanya mengeluarkan cairan itu secara bersamaan, dan membuat mark ambruk diatas tubih mungil jaemin.

"Cepatlah mark, meneger jung pasti akan memarahimu jika kau telat"

"Kau beruntung kali ini jen" ucap mark sarkas. Iapun memunguti celananya dan berlalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Jaemin berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya namun tidak bisa. Rasanya nyeri sekali dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Jeno yang mengerti kondisi tubuh jaemin itu tampa di mintapun ia menggendong jaemin dan membawanya kekamar mereka.

Jeno membaringkan jaemin dengan sangat hati-hati dikasur king sizenya, tak ingin membuat pria manis itu kesakitan.

Jeno juga menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos jaemin.

"Jen"panggil jaemin.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih"

"Atas apa?"

"Menolongku tadi"

"Ya sama-sama. Lagian aku tak akan benar benar tega melihatmu disiksa oleh mereka"

"Jadi kau benar-benar menipu mereka ya?"

"Hmm"

"Kau ingin apa?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan memberikan apa yang kau mau, sebagai tanda terimakasih"

"Aku ingin kau memuaskanku"

"Maaf tapi aku tak bisa mengabulkannya, tubuhku sakit semua sekarang"

"Baiklah, tak masalah"

"Jen, aku janji akan memuaskanmu tapi tidak sekarang"

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu na"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak serius menginginkan itu"

"Lalu? Apa yang sebenarnya kau mau?"

"Aku ingin kau membalas perasaanku"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu nana"

Jaemin menatap mata jeno cukup lama mencari kejujuran disana. Seulas senyumpun terlihat di wajah manis jaemin. Jaemin yakin jeno tak bercanda dengan pernyataannya barusan

Chuu

Jeno terdiam merasakan benda kenyal itu sekarang menempel dibibirnya. Ya hanya menempel.

"Jadi?"tanya jeno

"Perlukah aku menjawabnya lagi? Kurasa ciuman yang kuberikan cukup jelas untukmu"

"Aku ingin kau mengatakannya"

"Aku mencintaimu lee jeno"

"Aku juga mencintaimu lee jaemin"

"Hey.. Margaku na jen. Bukan lee!"

"Sebentar lagi juga akan menjadi lee"

"Kau memikirkan apa huh? Kita masih 16 tahu bodoh"

"Memangnya kau menyangka aku memikirkan apa?"

"Ingin menikahiku'-'"

"Hahaha astaga"

"Salah ya?"

"Tidak juga"

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa?"

Jaemin hanya terdiam memandang jeno dengan wajah polosnya.

"Nana kumohon jangan memakai ekspresi seperti itu, kau membuatku jadi ingin menerkammu sekarang juga"

"Yakk dasar lee jeno mesum!!!"

END

Awalnya pengen buat endingnya si jaemin sama jisung tapi yah gitu deh, kurang ngefeel.

Gua ngetiknya ngebut seperti biasa, jadi kalau banyak typo harap dimaklumkan. :')

Ini juga awalnya pengn Bdsm/? Tapi berhubung gua belum kuat buat begituan ditambah lagi castnya masih cimit cimit ya ngga jadi deh


End file.
